


What you did last night

by Tinstars



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Drabble, Flirting, Friendship, Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-04
Updated: 2011-07-04
Packaged: 2018-01-01 15:24:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1045519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinstars/pseuds/Tinstars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post Dublin tour-kiss drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What you did last night

When they were far enough from the crowd and commotion, Chris turned on his heel, breathless and slightly red in the face. “So, would you mind telling me what that was all about?”

Darren stopped walking but kept bouncing a little, still riding the adrenaline. “Hmm? What what was all about?”

"What- kissing me!" Chris threw his arms in the air. "You could’ve given me some warning, at least." He wasn’t angry, exactly. At most he was still pretty dazed.

"But Chris…it was your idea."

Chris floundered for a moment, opening his mouth several times before speaking. “My idea? MY idea? What the heck are you talking about?”

"Last night? You suggested it." Darren leaned against the wall, back arching. "You even told me what to say."

Chris went silent. He stared at the wall and almost stumbled back, but caught himself quickly.

"Uh, Chris?" Darren asked, sounding a little concerned. "How much do you remember about last night?"

"I remember…" Chris trailed off, waving his finger in the air as if trying to pinpoint some distant memory. "I remember a pub." He shut his eyes in deep thought, and then nodded vigorously. "Yeah, there was definitely a pub."

Darren gave a sympathetic grimace.

Chris groaned and mentally kicked himself. He’d been pretty good about holding himself together, but with the end of the tour and all the excitement still to come and…Ireland, it had quickly spiraled out of control. “Did I do anything bad?”

Darren cleared his throat softly. “Define ‘bad’,” he said with an offhand gesture.

Chris groaned again. “Oh god, what happened?”

It looked like Darren was trying to recount everything in his head. It took a minute before he said anything. “There was a guy. You wouldn’t stop telling him how green his eyes were. I mean, you actually _would not_ stop. We had to physically move you.” Darren demonstrated this course of events with his hands, and Chris stared on in horror.

It certainly wasn’t the worst thing that could have happened, but he just hated to think about conducting himself like that in public.

When he didn’t say anything, Darren continued. “At one point you called Chord your ‘funk soul brother’. I’m not really sure what that means, but I like it.”

Chris sighed loudly and rubbed his head. “Is that it?”

Darren shot him a tiny smirk. “Were you thinking about something in particular?”

"No. Nothing." Chris couldn’t stop the blush that crept up on his cheeks. "We should go- get changed. Yeah."

It was perfectly reasonable to think that if he’d discussed kissing with Darren while under the influence, he might have done something even more appalling and inappropriate. It was a legitimate worry, right? It didn’t mean he was a pervert.

Darren just smiled and gave him a playful wink.

"After you, my liege."


End file.
